


Make-Up Sex

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex: Miraculous Ladybug Edition [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 50 reasons to have sex, Adrinette, Aged-Up Characters, Established Relationship, F/M, by a friend, high school setting, i just keep sinning, kind of beta read, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of their first serious fight, Marinette and Adrian have a quickie in a storage closet at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back!
> 
> This was beta read by a friend of mine, so if there are any mistakes, blame him.

It is a fight that will live down in infamy at Lycée Fénelon.

 

This is partially because no one expects it. Marinette, while passionate, is a very polite girl, and Adrien’s celebrity status comes with a sort of easy charm that makes it hard to envision him being angry. The two of them together create a sickeningly sweet, well-matched couple. It oftentimes seems as though they were in their own little world, and no one, not even Chloé, can protest how well they fit.

 

It seems, though, that they are also even matched in their tempers. No one knows what exactly started the fight, but it is evident that it comes from outside of school. When they arrive that fateful Wednesday, they are both silent and fuming. Marinette sits next to Alya instead of in her usual seat next to Adrien, and she sets her books down so hard the bang reverberates through the classroom. Everyone but Alya and Nino steer clear of them for the rest of the morning.

 

They erupt at lunch. Marinette starts it with a murmured comment, which apparently enrages Adrian enough that he leaps to his feet. “Well, if you had been more careful, I wouldn’t have gotten involved!”

 

“I can take care of myself!” she fires back, standing up violently enough to jostle the table. “I don’t need you around to mother me!”

 

Even the teachers are too stunned to do much. They, like the rest of the students, are used to the mild-mannered entity that is Adrinette. Seeing the two of them so worked up about something is a shock to all onlookers.

 

The fight escalates quickly. Somehow, they have both jumped on top of the table, and they as close to each other as humanly possible without touching as they continue to yell in increasingly loud voices. Marinette’s hands are clenched in fists at her hips, and several students wonder, worriedly, if she is going to punch him.

 

Adrien effectively ends the fight by screaming, “WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR BEING PROTECTIVE OF THE GIRL I LOVE!”

 

A pin can drop and everyone would hear it. Marinette has frozen until, finally, slowly, her fists unclench. “You…” she whispers, though everyone can hear it through the silence that has encompassed the cafeteria, “you really mean it?” Her stance has softened, and she has leaned just a tiny bit forward so that her jacket is brushing his shirt. Her face is a lovely shade of pink, and her head is tilted up to gaze at him.

 

Adrien lets out a loud sigh and relaxes, bringing one of his hands up to cup her face. “Of course I do,” he breathes. “I’ve loved you from the moment I first saw you.” And then he brings his lips down to hers, and suddenly no one else is in the room. They are just as sickeningly sweet as always.

 

Though their classmates will always wonder what actually started the fight.

 

_~Miraculous Ladybug~_

 

Once their lips are disconnected, Adrien hops off the table and leads Marinette from the crowded lunch room. He needs her alone, now, and he can’t control his actions if he can’t press her up against the nearest solid object and kiss her senseless. She follows willingly, and the sudden heaviness of her breathing indicates that she wants it, _needs_ it,  just as much as he does.

 

They’re hormonal teenagers. There have been several times that they couldn’t wait to get somewhere more private to have sex, and so they have mapped out all the best places in the school for a quickie. Adrien quickly scopes out the nearest storage closet and roughly pulls it open, shoving both himself and Marinette inside.

 

He is the one being shoved up against the door by Marinette’s small but strong hands. The door is a tad cold through his shirt, but with Marinette’s warm, petite body pressed against his, he can’t bring himself to care. His arms reach around her shoulders and began tugging at the jacket he knows she herself designed. That is why he forces himself to be careful when he’s undressing her; most of her clothes are her original designs, and they would be hard to replicate if he tore them. So, despite his eagerness, he slowly pulls the black jacket down her slender arms and watches it pool at their feet.

 

Marinette is equally careful with his clothing, which has cost a fortune. While he himself doesn’t care much about costing his father the additional money to replace any torn clothing, he knows the ramifications would not be kind on Marinette, who his father deeply disapproves of.

 

So, they take their time undressing each other. It takes a tremendous amount of self control to not simply rip the fabric, but they manage. By the time they are nude, he is hard and grinding against her thigh. He is gasping into her ear, and she in turn arches her back so his chest hair brushes against her breasts. “God,” he moans brokenly. “I...I need…”

 

“I know, I know,” she murmurs. “Take it, it’s yours.”

 

He can feel the wetness on her thighs and, thus, takes no time to prepare her. He thrusts into her warm, tight heat, and gives her no time to adjust. She welcomes it gleefully. Their fight has made her tense all over and she desperately needs this. She needs to feel, not think. She needs her release the way she needs air.

 

Adrien growls in his throat, and it’s almost all Chat Noir. His hands grasp at her rear and he hikes her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist. Once she is secure in the familiar position, he spins them around and pins her to the door so he has better leverage in the desperate rocking of his hips.

 

Her whines have increased in pitch and her nails scratch at his back, and he doesn’t care about the specks of blood that surface in their wake. His only concern right now is how right it feels to be inside her, to have her warm comfort surrounding him. His concern is getting her to completion, because her satisfaction means more, always has meant more and always will, than his own.

 

With this thought in mind, he releases one hand from its position between Marinette and the wall and lets it trail down to where their bodies are joined. Her blue eyes meet his green ones, and he gives her Chat Noir’s signature flirtatious grin and presses down on that bundle of nerves with his thumb.

 

The result is instantaneous. She flies apart with a scream he can barely muffle with his mouth. She tightens around him, and it’s almost too tight. The convulsions of her walls leave him no choice but to follow her over the peak.

 

It seems like both an eternity and a second before they have come down from their climaxes. Marinette is holding onto him for dear life, cradling him in her gentle arms as he breathes heavily into her shoulder. “That…” he starts, gasping, but he has no idea how to finish the thought.

 

“Yeah,” she agrees breathlessly.

 

They are silent for a moment more before he says, cockily, “If this is how we make up, we should fight more often.”

 

And, no matter how blissed out she is, Marinette will never let a comment like that slide without a bop to the head.

 

(And if their clothes are a little rumpled and Marinette walks a little funny when they return to class, none of their classmates mention it. They’re just glad they’re not fighting anymore.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Their fight was about Adrien/Chat Noir taking the bullet for Marinette/Ladybug AGAIN LIKE COME ON ADRIEN CHILL
> 
> Next time: Break-Up Sex


End file.
